


Without Thought

by Fate_Ending



Category: Zero | Project Zero | Fatal Frame Series, 零 濡鴉ノ巫女 | Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate_Ending/pseuds/Fate_Ending
Summary: The thoughts of the Five Guardians as they entered the water.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was replaying Maiden of Blackwater when I stumbled upon the first Guardian again... Thoughts ensued.

_Quickly, quickly!_

_The pillar is in trouble – the black water is almost at an overflow._

_It is without thought that we entered the water – knowing without a word that this was to be our duty._

_We will not enter a casket or reliquary._

_We will not become Pillars._

_We shall fade, with a smile in our heart as long as we can do one thing._

_We will protect this mountain._

_We will protect this Pillar._

_We can hear the others, screaming at us not to go – that the black water will eat our souls without a casket._

_We will not be able to enter a marriage if we don't enter a reliquary to protect our beings._

_It is without thought that we join out hands and wade out into the shallows._

_Without thought, we will give our lives._

_We will surround the Pillar, and make her whole._

_Until she is able to be married._

_Even after._

_Without thought, we dedicate our bodies and souls to this duty._

_For that, is to be a Guardian._


End file.
